


Never Like This

by Taliesin_niseilaT



Series: No Matter How We Meet [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, College, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Prostitution, Rentboys, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/pseuds/Taliesin_niseilaT
Summary: ‘Listen, I saw your picture and... yeah. Can we meet?’‘You’ve seen my rates?’ It’s important to check first, and demand payment up front. The man chuckled. ‘Yes. And you were highly recommended.’ I preened a little at that, while at the same time wondering who blabbed. ‘When would you like to meet?’ I said.‘Is now a bad time?’ I’ve learned it’s safer not to do immediate meetings, but there was something intriguing about this guy. I felt that if I said no, not tonight, I would never hear from him again.So I asked where he was, and went over to his hotel. A guy’s got to earn a living somehow.





	Never Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedThread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedThread/gifts).



> For the first anniversary of our friendship.

**never like this**

 

He’s back again. Three weeks in a row, does that make him a regular?

 

I’ve never had a regular before. It’s easier that way to stay detached – just a blowjob here, a quick fuck there, collect the cash and never see them again. No strings. I’ll occasionally see a guy around at college, but fortunately most of them seem to forget my face as soon as they walk out the door. I don’t want word to get out on campus, as that would defeat the whole point of running my business under a false name and from a separate phone.

 

My dear friend Iris, however appalled she is that I supplement my income in this way, looks out for me. We have a standing agreement that I let her know the details on every appointment I make and if she hasn’t heard from me within an hour after I was supposed to be done, she calls the cops. She’s never had to, but it feels safer if someone knows what I’m up to.

 

*

 

He first called me early on a Friday evening, from a bar, I would wager. Judging by the cheers in the background, this was just another guy proving to his friends he had the guts to phone a hooker. I was about to bid him goodnight and throw down the phone when the background noise lessened considerably. ‘Sorry about that. Uh, listen, I saw your picture and... yeah. Can we meet?’

‘You’ve seen my rates?’ It’s important to check first, and demand payment up front. The man chuckled. ‘Yes. And you were highly recommended.’ I preened a little at that, while at the same time wondering who blabbed. ‘When would you like to meet?’ I said.

‘Is now a bad time?’ I’ve learned it’s safer not to do immediate meetings, but there was something intriguing about this guy. I felt that if I said _no, not tonight,_ I would never hear from him again.

 

So I asked where he was, and went over to his hotel. A guy’s got to earn a living somehow. College costs money.

 

It was a middle-class hotel, not posh but very decent. There was a party going on in the lounge bar, but I headed up to room 109 and knocked. The door opened and my client seemed quite nervous. First timer, just as I thought. Probably about my age. He was tall and lean, brown hair, green eyes, and he sported a wide grin as he asked me in and offered his hand. ‘Hi. I’m Barry.’ I shook it, taking note of his warm, soft skin. Handsome, slightly apprehensive guy. This was going to be a good night. ‘My name’s Nathan,’ I said and Barry pulled up an eyebrow. ‘No offence, but that sounds like a lie.’ I laughed. ‘Occupational hazard.’

 

‘I wouldn’t know,’ Barry said, with disarming honesty, ‘I’ve never done anything like this before.’ I wondered why he was doing it now. He looked like he could find half a dozen guys in the bar downstairs who’d sleep with him for free. But it’s always wiser not to ask. ‘That’s fine,’ I said, ‘I can take care of you. What would you like?’ Barry flushed and sputtered a bit. Evidently, he wasn’t expecting such a direct approach. My eyes caught on an unopened bottle of wine and I said, ‘Want to have a drink first and see where the night takes us?’ Barry swallowed nervously and nodded. He’d asked for me to stay the night, so I might as well give him the time to relax. ‘I, uh, I should pay you first, right?’ I held on to his hand when he passed me a couple of crisp banknotes. ‘You don’t have to do this if you’re not sure, you know.’ Barry’s eyes were wide, but his fingers squeezed mine. ‘I do want to. It’s just I’m used to... paying for sex seems so...’

‘Crass?’ I suggested, ‘Nothing wrong with it, Barry. You’ve just paid my groceries for the next two weeks.’ Barry laughed uncertainly. I leaned forward and lowered my voice, ‘That means that from this moment on, we’re on a date.’ I knew that would be the right thing to say. Barry wasn’t looking for sex, at least not exclusively. He wanted intimacy. I could give him that.

 

I poured us both a glass of wine, sat down on the couch next to Barry, and struck up a conversation. Barry was witty and intelligent and very pleasant to talk to as he relaxed. I patiently waited for him to make the first move. Sooner or later, he would. He seemed hesitant when he took my hand and leaned in to kiss me, but I nodded my assent and our mouths brushed softly. ‘Mm,’ I muttered, cupping Barry’s head to bring him closer to me. He withdrew briefly to quirk a smile, then kissed me again. I flicked my tongue against his lips and he melted into my touch effortlessly. _Fuck, but he could kiss._

 

Most of my clients aren’t interested in kissing, and the ones who are tend to be terrible at it. Barry, however, was a really, really good kisser. He followed my lead for a few moments before taking over himself, leaning in to press me down on the couch. I went willingly, pulling Barry on top of me.

 

It’s not always easy to get hard with a stranger pawing at my body. I have a large range of fantasies and memories at my disposal to facilitate the proceedings. But I knew it wouldn’t be necessary, that night with Barry. Arousal stirred in my gut as soon as his mouth latched onto my neck and he began to suck a large bruise into my skin. ‘Shit, _yes,_ ’ I moaned. I could feel Barry’s lips curl into a smile, his weight comfortably heavy on top of me. His fingers moved to unbutton my shirt. ‘Okay?’ he asked softly. I was touched by his concern, being a bit too used to men thinking anything goes as soon as they’ve paid me. ‘Yes,’ I said, ‘Please.’ His hands were gentle, tentative, as he worked my buttons open and reached inside my shirt to touch me. Barry gasped softly when I kissed him again and slid my hands under his shirt, meeting soft, bare skin. He pulled away from me to yank his shirt over his head and shuffled down my body a bit to lick my nipple and leave a hickey on my collarbone. I sighed happily, stroking over his back. I couldn’t remember the last time someone had paid me so much attention during sex.

 

My hands went to Barry’s belt and he bit down on my neck sharply. ‘ _Fuck,’_ I ground out. He pulled back to meet my eyes, concerned. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you –’

‘It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting it. Can I?’ I squeezed at his hips to make my meaning clear. ‘Yes,’ he whispered, finally pushing my shirt all the way off and unzipping my trousers as I did with his. I was uncharacteristically hesitant to touch him at first, but Barry simply grabbed my hand and pressed it to the bulge in his boxers. ‘Mmm,’ I muttered into his mouth as we kissed again. ‘Bed,’ Barry choked out, sounding quite desperate. I smiled and nodded, and Barry climbed off me. I reached into my backpack for the necessary supplies and then followed him to the bed.

 

Barry sank down into the soft mattress and I covered his body with my own. ‘Why are we in a hotel room?’ I asked suddenly. ‘The party downstairs, it’s my brother’s birthday. So I was here anyway... and my digs aren’t exactly fit for company. I really should clean them some time.’ I laughed, and kissed him deeply. ‘I like these,’ Barry said, stroking his hands over my ass through my boxers. ‘Mint green. Suits you.’

‘You want to talk about colour schemes? See, Barry, I knew you were gay, just knew it.’

‘Guilty as charged,’ Barry grinned, flipping us over so he was on top again and pulling my underwear down swiftly. ‘ _Oh,_ ’ I said softly when his hand wrapped around my cock and he started exploring me. I grabbed at the back of his head because I could not get enough of kissing this man, but he drew away from me all too soon.

 

‘Can I fuck you?’ Barry whispered, his breath hot in my ear.

‘I’m counting on it.’ I smirked at him, pushing my leg up against his hard cock. Barry hastily chucked off his underwear and reached for the lube I’d put on the bedside table. ‘Spread your legs for me,’ he ordered quietly. I obeyed before I’d even spared it a conscious thought. Barry slicked up his fingers and breached me tentatively. Soon, he had me panting into his mouth as he worked me open devastatingly slowly. It crossed my mind briefly that I never usually _felt_ all of this when I slept with men to pay the bills. Damn him for being so good at it. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d been with someone just because I fancied them. And there was no doubt in my mind that I would have slept with Barry under very different circumstances, too.

 

‘Think you’re ready for me now?’ Barry said softly, pulling me back to the present. In lieu of a reply, I rolled over onto my hands and knees. Barry’s mouth brushed my spine, low down on my back. I let out an embarrassing whimper. ‘Not like this,’ he said, ‘I want to see you.’ Quite the opposite of what most men want when they come to me. I turned back over and pulled Barry into my arms. It was very unusual for me to do it like this – rather romantic, a notion that was reinforced by the light in Barry’s eyes. I wondered if he was able to lose himself in the fantasy that I was his date. It was easy to see he’d prefer it that way. Barry leaned down and kissed me gently. ‘Shit, you’re –’ He clammed up abruptly, like he’d been about to say something he deemed inappropriate. I reached up to kiss Barry again, trying to soothe him, ‘C’mon,’ I muttered, ‘I want you.’

 

I lost myself in Barry’s mouth as he gently guided himself inside of me. ‘Oh,’ I whispered, ‘you’re _good._ ’ Laughing, Barry pinned my wrists to the mattress on either side of my head. ‘Thanks. I appreciate the compliment.’

‘You must – mmh – get a lot of them,’ I observed, wrapping my legs around his to pull him closer. ‘Not really,’ Barry said under his breath, rolling his hips on the instroke. I met him, thrust for thrust, and let him take me apart. It made no sense – it was my job to take _him_ apart, yet he seemed perfectly in control but for his heavy breathing. ‘What’s your real name?’ Barry demanded, and unable to remember why I shouldn’t tell him, I choked out, ‘Julian.’

‘Julian,’ he repeated, sounding awestruck, ‘It’s nice to meet you.’ I huffed and hissed, ‘No kidding,’ into his ear, then surrendered completely to Barry’s skills as he dragged us both towards a breathtaking climax.

 

*

 

Unbelievable that someone who fucks like that would have to pay for sex. Well, Barry doesn’t fuck, not really, not like the others. He makes love to me like I’m the most precious person in his world. Just another reason I shouldn’t do regulars. I don’t want to get involved, and the way I haven’t stopped thinking about him since we met says enough.

 

The second time went much like the first – a phonecall and a Friday night meeting, at my flat this time. Barry graciously let me take the lead, and I took the opportunity to properly explore his body, sucking him off until he cried out with frustration, pinned me to the bed and wrecked me all over again.

 

He tipped me handsomely. By that point, I was considering paying _him._

 

And now he’s here again, naked and sweaty and with an arm thrown over my stomach and his mouth pressed to my shoulder like we’re actually lovers. It feels great, and I’m probably screwed when it comes to him. I’ve declined every offer in the past three weeks but Barry’s, and to Iris’s great surprise, I’ve applied for several _ordinary_ jobs. She eyed me suspiciously when I asked her to get me an interview with her boss at the grocery store and I’m pretty sure she’s figured out that I met someone. But I don’t care, not when Barry’s here with me, suggesting we take a nap and then perhaps go for another round. ‘I’d love to,’ I say just before sleep overtakes me.

 

*

 

The following day, I’m in the college library doing research for my _Settlement and Landscape_ course. Not my favourite pastime, and I’m distracted by memories of last night. There’s an almost pleasant twinge in my arse every time I shift in my seat. Not surprising, the way Barry bent me over the couch yesterday and took me hard. A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth as I take a few cursory notes for the paper I’m writing and put my books back on the shelves. Gathering my stuff, I head out of the library, my eyes glued to my assignment, and I bump into a man quite harshly. My books and pens clatter to the floor, and he helps to pick them up. It’s only when we’re both on the ground that I look up and meet Barry’s eyes head-on. _Oh._ ‘Uh, hi,’ he says, blushing furiously. ‘Hey,’ I say, suddenly tense, and I blurt out, ‘I was just thinking about you.’

 

Barry’s blush deepens immediately, and he offers a hand to help me up. ‘You study here too?’ I ask, wildly scrambling for something to talk about. ‘Yeah, I’m a history major.’

‘Oh, same field as me. I do archeology,’ I say, and we start comparing classes and teachers as we walk down the hallway towards the exit. He’s comfortable as ever to talk to and when we reach the door, Barry coughs nervously and says, ‘I know I’m breaking all the rules here. But, Julian. Do you want to go out with me sometime?’

I blink at him, momentarily stunned. ‘That’s... unexpected.’ Barry’s face falls. ‘Shit. I’m so sorry. Forget I asked, I shouldn’t cross that line, it’s –’

I cut him off with a hand on his arm. ‘Yes, I’ll go out with you.’ Barry laughs, suddenly delighted. ‘Does that mean you’ll give me your real phone number now?’ I grin, and give Barry exactly what he wants.

 

*

 

It takes us six weeks before we’re both prepared to admit we’d like to try for a proper relationship. We haven’t slept together once while we’ve been dating and even our goodnight kisses have been chaste. But we finally progress to a proper kiss again on a stormy night in Barry’s flat, and when I whisper into his mouth, ‘Are we together?’, Barry withdraws momentarily and says, ‘I’d like to be,’ so I kiss him again. ‘But there’s something I need to say first.’ I gesture for him to continue. He takes a deep breath. ‘I knew who you were, when I first called. I’d seen you around at college and admired you from afar. I’m... I’ve always liked blonds, to be honest. Then when one of Wally’s friends showed me your picture and told me... what you did, I had to... take my chance to meet you. I know, hiring someone for sex is a terrible way to seduce them.’ I hum softly, squeezing his hand. ‘Not terrible if it works, though.’ I pause for a moment and say, ‘I’m flattered, to be honest.’

 

Laughing, Barry pulls me close and I look at him intently. ‘Something else on your mind, Barry?’

‘It’s just – I’ll try, but I’m not sure how I’ll deal with your job, Julian.’ And I smile, and swiftly produce a contract from my backpack. ‘Well, it looks like I’ve recently been hired as a cashier at the grocery store around the corner. Obviously the pay’s shitty, but I can’t imagine sleeping with other people anymore. Not now.’ Barry beams at me. ‘Oh my god, really?’ He leans in and kisses me deeply.

‘Yes, so...’ I shrug happily.

‘We’ve only got one problem,’ Barry says with a smile, kissing me again. ‘Yeah? And what’s that?’ Grinning, he entwines our fingers. ‘We can’t ever tell anyone how we met.’


End file.
